Love in Color
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Duele recordar a la persona que llenó de colores el alma. Inspirado en el tema Love in Color de Taeyon para Hiyori Arakawa. Primer fic en el fandom (AU) No apto para lectores canon. (Sasunaru) (Créditos al autor de la imágen)


_A quienes tengan la oportunidad de leer el siguiente fic, de antemano agradezco el tiempo que invertirán en ella. Realizo la aclaración que es mi primer relato para el fandom de Naruto como en el género Yaoi, por lo tanto, no es recomendable para lectores canon._

 _Escribí esto para Hiyori Arakawa como parte de su petición para el grupo "Lo que callamos los fanfickers", esperando sea de su agrado._

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, corresponde a sus respectivos autores. Ubicada en AU._

* * *

 _ **Love in Color**_

 _(Inspirado en el tema homónimo de Taeyon)_

 **1**

\- ¡Por favor, quédate!

Expresé con un nudo en la garganta antes de verte partir al amanecer.

Deseaba en el fondo de mi corazón que te quedaras conmigo, tu piel invadiendo la mía, en cada caricia, saborear de tus labios, embriagarme de ti cada instante…

-Naruto… olvídalo.

Tu voz lo dijo todo.

Habías elegido tu destino, no te importaron mis lágrimas o el dolor que pudiera causarme tu cruel despedida.

-¡Qué egoísta eres… Sasuske!

Grité rabioso, impotente; sintiéndome herido profundamente.

Tu silueta se perdía lentamente en el horizonte, mientras yo iniciaba mi camino hacia las tinieblas...

 **2**

Cada día despierto recordando nuestra amarga despedida; perdí la cuenta del tiempo y ahora; en ésta etapa de mi vida en la que me he convertido en un hombre vuelven con nostalgia esos tiempos que compartía a tu lado.

Quisiera decirte tantas cosas Sasuke sobre cómo he logrado sobrevivir ante tu ausencia; pero en el fondo esa herida sigue sin sanar del todo.

Cuando contemplo en mi ventana el cielo, me abrazo a mí mismo sintiendo mi piel estremecida, cierro los ojos, mi mente empieza a recordar y experimentar aquella sensación que despertabas al abrazarme.

-Eres un chico bastante extraño.

Escucho de nuevo tu voz profunda cuando nos conocimos la primera vez: Tú, siendo muy joven y asediado por las chicas mientras yo… un donnadie.

Fijaste tu mirada en la mía, aún no sé discernir si fue provocación o una reacción ante tu intimidación que me enojé profundamente.

Deseaba evitarte a como diera lugar, me disgustaba mucho que todos te idolatraran sin tener un mérito propio, si bien es cierto que la primera impresión nunca se olvida, sentí extraño que tu mirada puesto la vista en un alma abandonada.

Durante ése tiempo me esforcé para ser el mejor: Si te esforzabas al cien, yo duplicaría ése esfuerzo y poco a poco me gané el respeto de todos.

-Tú eres mío.

Sasuke… ¡¿qué diablos me hiciste?!

 **3**

A veces suelo caminar perdidamente por las calles de la aldea, mirando los cerezos florecer, y aunque el sol brille… me sumerjo en los recuerdos… quizás porque a pesar de ser un huracán… tuve momentos donde tú eras el sol que iluminaba mis tinieblas, un gesto tuyo daba color a mi alma.

Pero en el fondo, buscabas algo más que pudiera llenarte de placer y doblegar a los obstáculos en tu vida. Me convertí en la presa que daría pelea hasta el final, con mis acciones procuraba alejarte, y sin embargo tú…te habías metido en mi alma, veía en tus ojos a la misma soledad, permitiste ver parte de tu alma quebrada… empecé a amarte.

En el silencio nos amábamos, sólo hablabas cuando era pertinente, disfrutabas abrazarme por completo y yo… me dejaba envolver por ti.

Tenías miedo a esa vida, una pacífica y preferiste marcharte…

Me pregunto qué será de ti, Sasuke Uchiha.

 **4**

A veces me pregunto si la vida me odia o cada día intenta ponerme pruebas más difíciles… Tomé la decisión de rehacer mi vida e iniciar un nuevo círculo. Decidí no frecuentar los lugares que compartía con él y evitar hacer sufrir a mi alma nuevamente.

Se difundió la noticia que pronto contraería nupcias, lo cual generó mucho revuelo en la aldea.

Me preparaba para ese día cuando en la noche mientras dormía una voz me despertó.

-Naruto… sigues siendo el mismo chico extraño que conocí.

Un sentimiento de reproche surgió en mí, aunque la edad había hecho efecto en mi persona.

-Finalmente, apareciste de nuevo en mi vida, Sasuke.

Mi voz se escuchaba entre el sarcasmo y el reproche.

-¡No puedes casarte, me perteneces!

-¿Lo dices tú, el que me pidió que olvidara?

-Tenía miedo Naruto, tú viste en mí lo que nadie más pudo ver.

-Y otra persona vio en mí lo que tú dejaste ir.

Se hizo un silencio, aunque el sollozo de Sasuke lo rompió. Sus pasos se aceleraron para dejarme sólo nuevamente.

Yo quedé nuevamente abatido.

Por ahora, me limito a contar ésta parte de mi historia y deseo dejar en el anonimato si pude continuar sin Sasuke, pero esa experiencia del color de la vida como la decoloración misma se hace presente, y a pesar de ello; quizás con el tiempo…

Me duela menos...

* * *

 _Tu opinión es bien recibida._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


End file.
